jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kwai-Ming
Jedi Master Kwai-Ming origins are unkwnown. The earliest memories he has are of growing up at the Academy on Coruscant. Being but a mere youngling taught by many of the Ancient Masters such as Yoda, Kenobi, and Plo Koon. Before the Clone Wars :He quickly rose to the height of his class....before the time when Yoda had a cane, and became a Knight by the age of 24. After a few more years, battles, and negotiating peace talks, he was quickly given command of a Unit of the Old Republic Guard and dispatched to the edges of space as a patrol unit dealing with all sorts of villains. Ranging from Transdoshans, Smugglers, spice traders, bounty hunters and everything in between, Ming defended the outer rim for many years before being called back to command batallions of the Clone Army in the Clone Wars. He served under one of Master Kenobi's Units intitally, but was then transferred to work with Master Kai-Adi Mundi at the the age of 38.It was there that he earned the title of "Gallant General" for leading a batallion of clones against the Droid armies of Mygeeto. He was said to have reported limited losses due to his impecable leadership skills. However, Ming never left anyone behind. Ming proved he was a worthy general on many occasions. Many Veterans of the Clone Wars, outer rim patrol adventures and other conflicts served under him at his initial return into the current conflict. :Three weeks before Master Mundi's demise and order 66 was executed, Yoda had dispatched Ming to the outermost regions of unknown space for training. Ming felt the great disturbances of the force on the fateful day that Order 66 was executed and remained in hiding for 10 years before seeking out Master Yoda himself. He eventually tracked Yoda to Dagobah and finished training. He then again went into seclusion into the outermost reaches of the Galaxy straying from the rise of the Rebellion and Luke Skywalker. He stayed hidden for many more years before feeling the death of Master Skywalker. This caused him to realize that the glaxy once again needed him. Padawans :Ming emerged from seclusion and took on a padawan by the name of Zhorn Vigsby. A few years later, after Zhorn was given the title of Knight, Ming was granted Master status at the age of 50. A few months later he was voted onto the Jedi council and served with many of his new allies. Very soon after that, he took on another Padawan, Erix X'ree, who became a very wise and powerful Jedi Knight and eventually a master. A Jedi council was formed, only to be quickly disbanded due to infiltration by the Sith. Dark Times for the Jedi :With the destruction of the Jedi High Council, Ming assembled a group of Jedi Remnant. The group became a covert Jedi operation, becoming part of only a few tactical missions. Kwai had begun feeling the effects of the war. They had taken root in his soul leaving deep wounds with every life lost. At this point in the war, the Sith had begun taking planets without remorse. The Jedi incurred a long strain of losses with few victories to bide time. An old arch enemy :During the middle of this war, Kwai Ming had ventured to Korriban for a gift for one of his old friend's weddings. There, he sensed Lord Feral, dark lord of the Sith. He knew he would not have another opportunity to face him, and realized that Feral felt Ming as well. They battled vigorously for hours deep within the valley of the Dark Lords. Eventually though, Ming took a saber straight through the stomach (after losing his right arm earlier), and fell down the seemingly endless cliffs of Korriban. Hours later, Thane DeFortia rescued him and got him back to the Council of Knowledge where his heart would fail. In a burst of quick-thinking, Thane used Electric Judgement on Ming's heart to bring him back. Ming spent several weeks in a "critical condition" Bacta tank before undergoing a few surgeries to restore him. An old arch enemy...again :After cybernetic reconstruction and a full year later, Kwai once again faced the dreaded Lord Feral... this time on Bespin. He battled him along a landing pad on the eastern docks. An audience gathered and tensions rose, as Lord Feral Ragnos officially declared open war upon Kwai-Ming and the Jedi. It was also on Bespin that Kwai discovered he had a past with Feral.... Hardship :Kwai spiraled down into a depression. The Sith had a firm grasp on the Universe, with only a few Jedi strongholds holding out. Kwai battled within himself, blaming himself for everything that was going on. HE was the reason people were dying and suffering. The Jedi had finally fallen into dark times. Numerous Jedi began converting to the Darkside. Some converted without even knowing it. The Jedi code became broken down with every conversion. The time of the True Jedi were over. Modern Jedi Order :Kwai formed the Modern Jedi Order as a last hope for Jedi unification. Master Steffo Rancis aided him as he and Master Dominus Lucius eventually were elected the 3 lifetime members of the new council. Kwai became active in jedi affairs once again and tried his best to save the Universe from the Sith. The Jedi turned the tide...only momentarily though. As the infighitng of the Jedi spread, the Modern council was disbanded as the Jedi were again dispersed. The 5th fall of Coruscant was more than many could bare. At this point, many Jedi Masters fled to exile....Kwai included. Kwai had been training with fellow masters and had just attained the rank of Grand Master. However, another failure was too much to bare. Force-wielder :Kwai was then approached by Empress Aalia Ra. She asked him to be his apprentice. Kwai sensed that he could learn alot from her. He felt that at this point, he had nothing to lose. He knew something had to change in order to try and help the galaxy. Kwai was sent to Tython to meet her for training. It was there that Kwai was put through similar versions of his Jedi trials as a padawan. Eventually after 3 months, Kwai felt an urge to return to the galaxy. Kwai reluctantly left training, intending to finish it later, to once again return form self-exile. One last mission Kwai was immediately thrown back into the mix of things where he eventually discovered Jaren Santro, a Kuati refugee. The Iron Fists had invaded, forcing Kwai, Ander and Owen Kenobi to make a dashing attempt and rescue hundreds of civllians from Kuat, including Jaren. Unknownst to Jaren, he had a special connection to the Force. Kwai took it upon himself to train the young man. However, only 2 months into training, Kwai moved onto the Force..... Category:Characters